


give me afterglow as bright and daunting as the moon

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Louis is a little shit, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, babysitter!Harry, but harry takes care of it, but i've seen worse, flirty!louis, handjobs, i guess, older!harry, this is actually kinda horrible, this is pretty inappropriate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry babysits the Tomlinson kids. Louis loves flirting. Harry kinda loves it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me afterglow as bright and daunting as the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Harry is literally 30 and Louis is 14. If you don't like that then please don't complain, just imagine Harry is younger or something. Anyway, enjoy.

Louis feels some excitement after he gets off the school bus. This is his favorite time of day and it has everything to do with one person. Harry Styles. Harry is his sisters' babysitter and also Louis's potential boyfriend. Yeah, Harry is 30 and Louis is 14 but Louis knows the chemistry is real. Harry is just so lovely with his long curly hair and longer than long legs. And he's so nice too. Everything Louis needs in a future husband.

Louis reaches the front door and quietly sneaks inside. Harry is usually napping on the couch at this time while his sisters play up in their rooms. He wanders into the living room and sure enough sees Harry passed out, mouth hanging open and limbs sprawled everywhere, and he can honestly say he's never seen a more beautiful sight. Silently giggling, Louis jumps up to sit on Harry's chest, startling him awake.

"Louis! You know I hate it when you do that." Louis lays down on top of Harry, playing with his curls.

"Then stop falling asleep on my couch, you wanker." Louis says and lays his head on Harry's chest. Harry just groans and reaches up to tickle Louis's sides. Louis squeals and wiggles all over Harry, which doesn't end up in Harry's favor when he gets a knee to the balls.

"Shit!" Harry curses with his eyes clenched shut in pain.

"Hey, watch your mouth, I'm only little." Louis giggles.

"Little, my ass.." Harry grumbles.

"Have you seen my ass, it's not little." Louis laughs and wiggles his bum in the air. Harry won't admit it but he has definitely noticed Louis's ass and it's nothing less than lovely. He rolls his eyes instead.

"Get off of me then, fat ass. I need to go check on your sisters." Harry tries to pry Louis off of him but Louis wraps his legs around Harry's waist.

"No, carry me." Louis says sounding incredibly young.

"Louis, you're 14, too old to be carried." Harry argues but he knows it won't work so he sighs and stands up anyway supporting Louis under his bum. Louis giggles and wraps his arms tight around Harry's neck. Harry doesn't mind really, Louis is very small after all. Now Louis's attitude is anything but small. He's a little diva but Harry kind of loves it. Harry walks up the stairs and ignores Louis blowing and nuzzling his ear even though it gives him goosebumps. He can hear the chatter of little girls before he opens the door as well as a large crash then a wail. Hurrying to open the door he sees a table flipped over and poor Phoebe laying on the floor sobbing. He quickly pulls Louis off of him, avoiding that cute little pout, and rushes over to Phoebe.

"Darling, what happened?" He asks as he picks her up to exam for any broken bones. Everything seems okay though, he thinks with relief. The three other girls in the room just stand wide eyed as they watch Harry comfort their sister. Phoebe stops crying long enough to explain that her sisters flipped the table.

"Girls, why would you do that?" Harry asks incredulously at them.

"We wanted to build a castle with it and she wouldn't get off!" Lottie exclaims. Children actually scare him sometimes.

"I think you need to apologize to Phoebe. That was not okay, you could have seriously hurt her." One by one the girls apologize to their poor baby sister and Phoebe forgives them while sniffling.

"Why don't we go downstairs for a snack?" Harry suggests and leads the girls to the door. He feels a tug on his sweater as he walks past Louis. He looks down and Louis reaches up to him, making grabby hands with those damn pleading eyes. Harry sighs once again and lifts Louis into his arms.

"You're really too old for this."

"I don't care." Louis giggles and runs his nose up and down Harry's cheek. He carries him down to the kitchen and sits him on the counter. It only takes about five minutes to pry Louis's hands off of him.

"Louis, will you get the juice out of the fridge?"

"No." And okay, Harry expected that.

"Please, Louis, be a good boy and get the juice." Louis just shakes head and crosses his arms across his chest.

"No."

"Louis..." Harry warns.

"Harry..." Louis says back trying not to laugh.

"Am I going to have a spank you to get you to obey?" Harry asks menacingly. That gets Louis's attention.

"You can't spank me." Louis challenges. Please spank me, is what he really means.

"I can if I feel it appropriate." Harry can see the want in Louis's eyes and knows that it's a little fucked up that he wants to spank Louis too. Louis huffs and slides off the counter.

"Fine then, spank me." He turns around and sticks his bum out. Harry should really stop himself but he's not going to. He sit down and pulls Louis over to him.

"Are you going to be a good boy, Louis?" Louis actually pretends to think about it for a moment before shaking his head.

"Okay, you need to learn a lesson, little boy. Lay across my lap." Both Harry and Louis's hearts are beating approximately 700 beats per second at this point but Louis does what he's told. He feels awkward in the position but thinks it's worth it when Harry lays a hand on his bum.

"Now Louis, why am I giving you a spanking?" Harry asks.

"Because I'm a bad boy and I need to be punished." Louis says and Harry's eyes widen a little. Shit. He really needs to stop.

"That's right, bad boys get punished." Harry pops Louis's right cheek just to see how he reacts. Louis gasps a little at the contact.

"Should I take my pants off, Daddy?" Louis asks innocently and Harry almost moans.

"No, baby, this is fine." Slapping the other cheek. Harry goes on a few more and Louis hardly makes any sound beside to occasional gasp. He starts gasping less and whimpering more. When he feels Louis try and rub his hard cock on his thigh, he stops. Oh god, he thinks.

"Don't stop, please, please." Louis begs and wiggles but Harry holds him still.

"Good boys don't get hard from punishment. I don't think you learned a lesson." Harry picks Louis up and settles him so that he's straddling his waist.

"No, Daddy, I didn't. I'm so so bad, Daddy. Need more. Need more punishment." Louis whines and falls against Harry's chest. He grinds against Harry's crotch and Harry's eyes roll back. He grabs onto Louis's hips before he gets hard (well, harder).

"No, no. Bad boys don't get to come." Louis groans and looks up desperately.

"Please, Daddy. I'll do anything." Harry cups Louis's bottom and pulls him close enough to give his aching little cock some relief. Louis groans and makes little humping motions while panting. Harry could probably come to just his noises alone. He leans close to Louis's ear and whispers,

"How about you... Get the juice out of the fridge." And at that Harry picks Louis up out of his lap and stands him on the floor. Louis just blinks as he stands there, disoriented. Harry thinks it's adorable, him standing there, cheeks flushed, mouth swollen red from biting his lip, and his cock tenting out of his pants. Harry chuckles and stands up towering above him. Louis gazes up at him and with one pointed look goes over to the fridge and takes the juice out.

"Thank you, love." Harry says fondly. He finishes up by pouring the juice into several sippy cups for the girls and gets four packs of fruit snacks. Harry leaves the room without even glancing at Louis. Louis looks down at his erection and curses. Mostly at Harry.

He peeks into the living room and sees Harry sitting on the couch scrolling on his phone while the girls play on a blanket across the floor. He shuffles over to Harry and doesn't miss the smirk on his face when he lays a blanket across his lap.

"Cold, Lou?" Harry laughs at him. How dare he make Louis achingly hard and then laugh at him. Louis only glares in a way that says "I could murder you right now". Harry goes back to his phone but slips a hand under Louis's blanket. Louis is very aware of the hand getting closer and closer but he startles when it slips onto his thigh. He leans in close to Louis and whispers while edging his hand further up, "How about you come sit on Daddy's lap, I'll warm you up." Louis about nearly fucking cries at the words and crawls into Harry's lap with the blanket over both of them.

"Good boy, do you know what good boys get?" Louis shakes his head and looks up with wide eyes. He looks so young and innocent that Harry falters for a moment. His apprehension fades when Louis grinds his bum into his crotch.

"Mm.. Good boys get rewarded, Louis. Do you think you are a good boy, baby?" Louis nods quickly and pulls Harry's hand towards his cock.

"Please, Daddy. I'm so good for you. Just for you, Daddy." Louis squeaks quietly, aware of his sisters not too far away. He almost shouts when Harry's hand palms his dick over his pants. Just as quickly as he starts he stops.

"Quiet, baby. You have to stay quiet." Louis is shaking with need and nodding frantically. Harry chuckles and slips his hand into the waist band of Louis's pants. Louis can't believe this is happening but he's so hard right now that he can't believe anything. When Harry finally grasps Louis's dick, he has to bite into his arm to keep from making noise. He doesn't know how the hell he is going to stay quiet, he feels like he's suffocating but it's so so good. Harry starts making slow tugging motions and Louis's cock somehow gets harder. Harry, the bastard he is, is still scrolling down his phone with his other hand. It starts to ring and he answers.

"Oh hello, Jay." Harry greets and swipes his thumb across the slit of Louis's penis. Louis bucks his hips and bites his lip so hard he thinks it's hanging off. Why is his mum calling during the most important moment of his life. Harry leans close and nibbles on Louis's earlobe and he tries to control his breathing because the phone is close enough that he can hear his mum speaking.

"Oh, you'll be an hour late getting home? No worries, everything is fine here." So fucking fine. "Take your time." Harry's slow strokes are starting to drive Louis insane.

"Yeah, Louis is right here next to me. Do you want to speak to him?" Louis's eyes widen. No no no hell no. He decides Harry is a psychopath. When he's handed the phone he slowly opens his mouth to force out a hello.

"Louis, are you okay?" Harry uses his free hand to slide down Louis's body and play with his balls while circling his thumb around the tip of his cock. Louis tries to think straight.

"Yeah, mum, fine. Just a bit of a sore throat." Harry's strokes speed up and Louis coughs to hide a moan. God, this is so bad but so good.

"I just wanted to remind you to do your homework, sweetie." Louis is literally bucking into Harry's hand now and accidentally lets out a small gasp.

"Louis?" His mum's voice calls out from the phone.

"Sorry, sorry mum. Just a papercut from my homework! I'm working so hard." He hears Harry chuckle behind him.

"Okay, sweetie. Get Harry to get you a bandaid. I'll go now."

"Okay, mum, bye." Louis says quickly and ends the call.

"Evil... You're so evil." Louis whispers and buries his head into Harry's neck while panting. Harry just hums and twists his fist around Louis's cock at just the right angle that has him biting into Harry's neck and coming the hardest he ever has right into his boxers. Louis can't breathe let alone speak when Harry asks him how his homework is going.


End file.
